The Son Of Neptune
by no1fanofrickriordan
Summary: Percy wakes up in a park bench. he couldn't remember a thing. Hera meets him at the roman camp. Now what? a quest?
1. I HAVE AMNESIA?

Chapter 1

-Percy-

Percy woke up in a park bench. He couldn't remember anything. _This sucks. _He said. He examined the area. It was a clear afternoon. The people were playing at the park. Kids were flying kites or playing tag. He tried to remember but every time he did that his head ached. He looked at the North and saw the ocean. His pain subsided and a memory came back to Percy.

Percy was in a different place but he was holding hands with a girl. The girl was gorgeous. She was blond and had an orange T-shirt that was smeared with mud so what he only read was something like CAPHLD. She was laughing as we ran. I looked back and saw a half boy half donkey? The donkey-boy was scowling at us. "Why did you do that?" He asked. He was wet with cold water and was freezing. But the girl only stuck out a tongue then ran. "Curse you Annabeth!" donkey-boy said.

_Annabeth….. _Percy was sure he heard that name. The only connection he got.Something tingled at the back of Percy's mind. _San Francisco, Percy thought Annabeth's home._

He stood up and walked near a billboard. He looked at the time and date. He was in San Francisco. Today was August 5.

_Wait a minute. _Percy thought._How did I came here in San Francisco? _Percy was curious but at that time, something moved behind him. He instinctively reached out for his pen witch was gold. _What?_ Percy thought _am I gonna write or something? _But Percy knew better than to write because he saw the creatures…

They were sisters. One had green snakes for hair. _Like Medusa _Percy thought but when he looked at her eyes he did not solidify. _so she not medusa. _Percy thought. The other one had wicked sharp claws that could cut anything.

"At last we found you!" shrieked the snake-haired lady.

"Shut up Setheno!"Yelled the other.

Surely people would have seen this. But they didn't even noticed.

"Well kill you demigod!"Setheno yelled.

They lashed at Percy. _This would be a foolish way to die. _Percy thought. He closed his eyes hoping bit wouldn't hurt but he didn't feel anything. When he opened his eyes, The woman with sharp claws had no more claws. They were broken.

"So you…" The woman hissed.

"You dare bring the curse of Achillies?" Setheno asked.

"What?How?" Percy stammered. But he knew better than to talk. He ran as fast as he could until he reached a tunnel that was closed and went in. He adventured the tunnel. It was dark and damp and also creepy. At last, he came to an opening. It was a camp. But something was blocking his path. It was a woman. The woman was lovely. She wore a dress that shimmered as she walked. Her hair was braided with gold. Something at the back of Percy's mind tingled

"Who are you?"Asked Percy. He was afraid of the woman because she radiated power.

"Hello child" She said with a soothing tone "No need to be afraid. I'm Hera. Let's have a talk shall we?"


	2. HERA OFFERS ME A CHOICE

Chapter 2

-Percy-

Percy's mouthed when he heard her name.

"Hera?" He asked "As In the goddess?"

"Yes my dear child" Hera said."Though I know that you sense that we have already met"

"Well, actually we have" She said "But that's not important right now dear."

"Why are you here?"

"To offer you a choice"

"Um….. What choice?"Percy asked, confused.

"Whether you like to proceed not" She said. "If you proceed, you may fail or not and you can get your memory. Do not proceed and death awaits you"

"Can I choose to proceed?" Percy asked.

Hera smiled. Percy did notice that somewhere in the back of his mind, he had met her long ago.

"Wait, why are my memories gone?" Percy asked "All I remember is this girl…."

"You have a brave heart Percy" Hera said. "I cannot answer your questions but someday you will understand. Now, I must go"

"Wait, but….." Hera's image suddenly shone out bright. Percy got the instinct to turn away or he would have been disintegrated into ashes.

When the light was gone, he started hearing voices behind him. He hurriedly ran and came across a wide gate that were guarded with two teenagers.

"You" One said "Get out of here"

Percy just stood his ground.

The two teenagers looked at Percy suspiciously. That was when the two gorgons attacked. They both ran in opposite sides and tackled Percy. Percy was straining. Setheno bit Percy. Percy thought _This would be a stupid way to die._ But no, Percy wasn't hurt. Much less a scratch. Setheno's teeth were broken.

"Curse you half-blood!" Setheno shouted. "I forgot your curse!"

The two teenagers materialized next to Percy. They each carried a weapon, namely: a sword.

They both slashed at Setheno and suddenly, Setheno disinigrated and was carried away by the wind.

"Curse you all!" Shouted her sister. "I'm gonna kill-" The last sentence was gone because the other teenager sliced her head off.

They both looked at Percy, raising an eyebrow.

"Come with us" They said "You need to see Reyna"


	3. WE MEET THE NEW CAMPER

Chapter 3

-Hazel-

Hazel was with her stallion, Ace. They were in the meadow while Ace grazed at the grass.

Then, a girl ran towards the gate. Hazel looked at the gates and saw everybody gawking around.

"Come on Ace" Hazel said "Looks like there's trouble"

Hazel rode on Ace's back. When Ace ran, Hazel's face was like it was gonna peel off. Ace was the fastest animal of the world. He could even outrun a cheetah.

The people were gawking at a boy. He was wearing an orange T-shirt. He had jet-black hair and sea-blue eyes. He looked terrified. The siblings, Lance and Kate were carrying him.

"Who is that?" I asked Bobby.

"A newcomer" He answered

"He looks like a lion ate him" I said

"They found him outside" Bobby said "He was chased by the two gorgons-"

"Setheno and eurlaye?" I guessed

"No it was more like eurale or euralo or euralae or-"

"Okay, okay"

I looked at the boy again. His eyes ware wide with fear.

"Quiet!" Shouted a girl. "Reyna is coming!"

The crowd all parted for Reyna to pass. Reyna was the Activities Director. She was like second-in-command with Lupa, our director.

Reyna was accompanied by her two pets, gold and silver. She calls her that because well…. Because their colors were gold and silver.

When Reyna looked at the boy, she whispered something and went back at the big house.

The siblings dragged the boy to the canteen to get some ambrosia and nectar. After that, they carried Percy to the big house with Reyna.

"Poor boy" Bobby said."I wish he would survive"

"Yeah" I answered "Me too"

"So…. On your guess, what child is he?" Bobby asked

"I don't know" I said

"I think….. Apollo"

"To make him your brother?" I asked

"Yeah" He answered

"Ha-ha-ha" We stared at the big house.


End file.
